2022 United States Storm Season (Sassmaster15)
The 2022 United States Storm Season is a list of all storm systems to occur in the United States in the year 2022. The list is inclusive of all storms, blizzards, hurricanes, tornadoes, and all other notable weather phenomena to affect the country this year. 2022 was an extremely active year, starting off with a devastating polar cyclone that affected several states in New England in late January. May was an exceptionally active month for tornadoes, which featured the extremely destructive Memphis, Tennessee EF5 tornado. In late June, Category 1 hurricane Darby struck Los Angeles, California with winds of 75 MPH, becoming the first hurricane to strike the state since an unnamed hurricane in 1858. June and July were the months of a record-shattering heat wave and drought across much of the upper Midwest, with temperatures over 100 degrees becoming commonplace across the area. In early August, Hurricane Colin struck the Gulf Coast as a major hurricane, eventually becoming the second-costliest tropical cyclone in the Atlantic basin. That same month, a powerful storm complex struck northeast Ohio, producing gusts exceeding 85 MPH. In late September, record-breaking flooding occurred in the Carolinas from a powerful mesoscale storm system that drew tremendous moisture from the unusually large Tropical Storm Hermine northeast of the Bahamas, repeating the events from Hurricane Joaquin a mere seven years earlier. On October 1st, an EF2 tornado hit downtown Atlanta, Georgia, resulting in severe destruction and several deaths. That same month, Category 3 Hurricane Lisa struck Miami, Florida at peak intensity and eventually made a secondary landfall in Louisiana as a strong tropical storm. Later that month, a solar flare passed unusually close to Earth, which resulted in an abnormally strong and bright aurora borealis visible as far south as Tennessee. The next month, a widespread tornado outbreak struck the southeastern United States, while an unusual fall blizzard occurred in the Rocky Mountains. The storm system dropped record snowfall on the upwind side of the mountains, while dry air, no precipitation, and high winds spawned wildfires on the downwind side of the chain. In addition, Category 4 Hurricane Otto struck North Carolina at that intensity, later becoming the costliest and deadliest hurricane of that year's Atlantic hurricane season. December was unusually warm for the eastern United States, with temperatures as high as 70 degrees becoming commonplace across the midwest. Record heat, in combination with moist air and a strategically placed jet stream, prompted an outbreak of severe thunderstorms and tornadoes for a period of several days during the holiday season. January A very strong nor'easter struck several mid-Atlantic states in the early part of the month, dumping nearly three feet of snow in Massachusetts. The storm, unofficially named Bridgette, produced waves along the New Jersey coast that eclipsed the record wave heights produced by Hurricane Sandy ten years earlier. February March April May June July August September October November December Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Weather extremes Category:Hypothetical weather Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2020s